


Passion Play

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Natalya and her 'protege'...





	Passion Play

The first few days at Natalya’s side, a move based very much off Dana and Charlotte’s storyline when Dana had joined the main roster, had amused Willow no end, she had been told to not show how she felt for Natalya until they were given permission, so they had stuck to holding hands and acting like best friends, Willow content to do what she was told... and then they got permission for a supposedly chaste kiss. 

The win had come hard, both Charlotte and Willow limping, Willow knowing she was in danger of failing even as she pushed through to take the win, licking her lower lip before dipping to deliver the usual scarlet liplock, moving away from Charlotte after whispering ‘I’m sorry’. 

She had dropped to the outside, forced to cling to Natalya as she came closer, easing Willow’s grip off the ring, allowing the girl to rest her hands on her shoulders, even if the girl’s nails were digging into her skin. Willow still shook slightly and Natalya smirked slightly, using the girl’s loss of balance to grip the girl’s waist and pull her in close, resting their bodies so they were given full contact, kissing Willow in a way that was less chaste and more deeply and thoroughly passionate, a clear claim made.


End file.
